Shut Up, I Love You
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Slight AU. Jackie won't stop talking about her hair...or new shoes...or something so Eric tells her something important. Warning: Slight rejection and serious clique breach! One-shot.


**Shut Up, I Love You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show!

**A/N: **Heya! Hope you're all good! This is my first JE story. I'm a big JH shipper but I have really warmed up to this couple so much. I think they might be slightly OOC but ah well. This fic is based on the song _Shut Up I Love You _by _Saving The Arcade. _It's not particularly my kind of music but my cousin kept singing it and I thought of Eric and Jackie. Also this takes place in season one. Hope you like it!

Eric Forman walked down the school hallways with the petite cheerleader known as Jackie Burkhart or commonly known as 'The Loud One', who he had been spending a lot of time with lately. The raven haired girl was yapping on excitedly about her hair…or new shoes…or something.

Eric wasn't really listening; he just smiled and nodded his head along to keep her happy. Earlier, he was in the middle of telling Jackie something important but he got rudely interrupted by the cheerleader about something more important. To her.

"Shut up and let me tell you that," Eric finally blurted out, stopping in his tracks. Jackie turned around to him looking astonished. "I love you!"

"You can't be serious." She replied, raising her eyebrows, her look of astonishment replaced by annoyance and revolution.

Eric took a few steps forward so he was beside Jackie and they continued walking through the hallway. "I'm getting sick of you telling me I don't."

"You really don't." Jackie said, speeding slightly ahead of the geek that she refused to be in love with.

It was true everyone loved her and she knew that but this was different. This was the matter of being in love with her. She was a cheerleader, he was a geek. That was a serious clique breach.

He frowned deeply and stopped in his tracks once again but Jackie stayed walking. "You wouldn't know!" Eric called after the raven haired girl.

Jackie turned around sharply for a brief moment. "Just let it go!" She replied before turning back, folding her arms and strutting to the front entrance of the school leaving Eric to follow.

The car ride home was quite silent except for the radio that was playing a _Love Will Keep Us Together_ by _Captain & Tennille _and Jackie was really getting into the grove. Rolling his eyes, Eric took his hand off the steering wheel and changed it to a station that was playing _Stairway To Heaven _by _Led Zeppelin_.

Jackie turned her head to face him and she didn't look happy, which made Eric roll his eyes once more before changing it back to her song. Jackie smiled at him in response and Eric just shrugged before parking his car in the driveway. He got out of the car quickly and ran over to Jackie's side.

He opened the door for her. "M'lady." Eric said, smiling his goofy smile as he helped Jackie out of the car. "Can I say I love you?"

Jackie let out a long groan before holding up a hand to him. "Please don't." She said before walking ahead.

"And you love me too." Eric teased.

Jackie turned around, her arms folded across her chest and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were furrowed close together. "It's nothing you can prove." She said, her brown eyes burning through Eric's.

"Say you do!" Eric said while pointing his scrawny index finger at her.

"I don't!" She shot back instantly.

Eric walked closer to her, not breaking the eye contact. "You will."

Jackie laughed bitterly. "I won't." She reassured him and continued to walk up onto the porch with Eric beside her and he was frowning.

"You're no help." He said, crossing his arms.

Jackie sighed deeply, stopping once again in her tracks. She held out her hand over Eric's chest to stop him to. She glanced up at him, brown eyes twinkling and her soft lips formed a pout. "What if my heart belongs to someone else?" Jackie asked, looking in the see-through door to see Donna, Hyde, Fez and Kelso getting food from the kitchen.

Off her gaze, Eric knew she meant Kelso, who everyone –except Eric- thought she had a crush on. "I don't believe you." Eric mused, letting the words simply roll of his tongue.

"Good, cause it's not true." Jackie said, beaming brightly. Eric raised an eyebrow and scrunched his face up into an adorable, confused expression. "And by the way, I love you too." She added before standing up on her tippy toes and placing a soft kiss on Eric's lips. Jackie parted to from the kiss and smiled up at Eric, who looked stunned.

Eric's whole body was tingling with excitement and lust after Jackie had kissed him shortly on the lips. He could almost still feel that beautiful body pressed against his, and her soft lips were just so kissable and Jackie wasn't far behind on his thoughts.

"Come on, midget." Eric said happily, using one of his nicknames for her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close beside him.

"Oh Eric, now that we are going out you have to stop calling me 'midget' and do everything I say." Jackie said simply as she slide the glass door open. She looked back up to see Eric scowling down at her. She giggled softly. "I'm kidding!"

"Devil!" Eric shot back playfully as he kissed her temple.

**A/N: **Well what did you think? Y'know nearly all my one-shots/stories on That 70s Show are based on songs, especially my upcoming stories, which you can check out on my page. Also if anyone is reading my story _We Gotta Mind Her_ I will probably have a new chapter posted tomorrow and please vote on my poll for which two-shot I should do next. That's all from me and please let me know what you think! :)

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
